Jugando al Amor
by KiMi10
Summary: Un amor prohibido que será cubrido por otro romance... T&T E
1. Capitulo 1

****

JUGANDO AL AMOR Por KiMi10 

****

_Capitulo 1_

-Espera... no te vayas –le tomó el hombro y apoyo su nariz en su cabeza.

-¡No me toques! –gruño moviendo su hombro pero quedándose ahí, sollozo con fuerza-. Dime por qué demonios no confías en mí, yo no te celó así... ¡déjame!

Shaoran deslizó sus manos por su cintura inhalando el perfume que su cabello desprendía.

La chica se estremeció pero se hizo para atrás poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Perdóname, por favor.

Con su nariz movió el cabello de la chica y le besó la cabeza, empezando un recorrido por su cara.

-Sólo quiero que confíes en mí... como yo.

-Lo sé... pero eres tan hermosa que a veces pienso que no soy lo suficiente para ti... que cualquiera te puede apartar de mí.

-Tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti y no te dejaría por nada... Eriol es sólo mi amigo y me lastima que pienses eso...

Shaoran subió su mano hasta la cara de Sakura y la sostuvo unos momentos.

-Perdóname, soy un tonto.

Sakura agacho la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Ya? Pero por qué.

-Me toca la cena –se movió, le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Shaoran y empezó a caminar.

-¿No te vas a despedir?

-No.

Shaoran la miro irse, se paso una mano por el cabello y decepcionado y triste empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

Tomoyo retrocedió sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

-Lo siento, Daidouji... no sé cómo... yo...

Tomoyo lo vio demasiado nervioso, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Sin saber cómo se acercó a él le planto un beso tímido, poniéndose de puntitas y sujetándole los hombros.

El chico tenía los ojos abiertos, poco a poco los fue cerrando y contestando aquel tímido beso que la chica había iniciado.

"Esto esta mal, no puede ser... yo soy su maestro, pero me gusta... mucho" Le tomó la cara y apretó su cintura pegándola aun más a él, la chica tenía la cabeza totalmente en dirección al techo, sin duda Touya estaba muy alto para ella.

Tomoyo estaba tan sumida en ese beso, tan entregada, tan... enamorada de él que aquello era un sueño hecho realidad... todo el año anhelando sus labios y ahora ellos le respondían más que apasionadamente "¿me amará como yo a él?" Se pregunto limpiándose una lágrima traicionera, su mejilla estaba ardiendo y su nariz se había convertido en un estorbo desde el primer momento. El aire le empezó a faltar y con cuidado coloco sus dedos entre su mejilla y la de él y se separo. Temía abrir los ojos y encontrar unos preocupados o que le negarían cualquier cosa.

-Yo estoy enamorada de usted, profesor...

Otra lágrima bajo por su mejilla ardiente, sus ojos brillaban sorprendentemente mientras las lágrimas se juntaban en ellos.

-Daidouji... esto...

-Lo sé, usted jamás querría a una niña de 15 años, pero no puedo evitar sentir...

-Yo tampoco... no puedo dejar de sentir esto...

Tomoyo levanto la vista y vio una triste sonrisa en el profesor Kinomoto.

-¿Usted... yo... también...

-También me gustas mucho...

Tomoyo agacho la cabeza jugando con la manga de su suéter alrededor de su cintura.

-Le gusto... pero no me ama ¿cierto?

Touya sonrió, aquello no podía ser pero era inevitable.

-Te quiero, eres una persona muy inteligente, gentil, amable, muy dulce... ¿cómo no te amaría, Daidouji?

Tomoyo levanto la vista, un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces yo y usted... qué pasara?

-Dímelo tú.

Tomoyo sonrió feliz y lo abrazó.

-Yo quiero estar con usted... no me importa lo que pase, por favor.

-Primero: déjame de decir 'señor' y háblame de tú; segundo: llámame Touya; y tercero: ¿estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo?

Tomoyo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en sus labios.

-Esta bien, **señor –**rió divertida-. Y acepto salir contigo, Touya.

Touya la miro feliz pero aun se veía algo de tristeza en sus ojos, le pidió que esperara fuera de la escuela y que saldría en unos minutos, ella acepto encantada... no sin antes un dulce beso de "despedida".

-¡Eh, Kinomoto!

Sakura se giró y vio a Eriol correr hacia ella.

-Siento lo de Li, no pensé que se enojaría... lo siento.

-Tú no debes disculparte, Eriol, fue Shaoran el que actuó mal.

-De todas formas, no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa... sólo quería hablar contigo un rato.

-Mira, Shaoran será mi novio pero no mi papá para prohibirme hablar contigo, así que no hay problema. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Eriol se acomodó la mochila y empezó a caminar con Sakura.

-Bueno... quería que... mmm... Sakura prométeme no decirle esto a nadie, por favor.

-Por supuesto –sonrió.

-Bien, bueno... –se miro los pies andando.

-¿Es sobre Tomoyo?

-¡¿Soy tan obvio?! –pregunto nervioso.

-Algo –sonrió Sakura-, sé que te gusta, digo es algo entre los dos, puedo ser despistada pero esto ya es muy obvio.

-Quieres decir que... se ve que Tomoyo y yo queremos... andar, tú sabes...

-Sí, de ambos –sonrió.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho y feliz.

-¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho que te le haces muy guapo y un buen chico –sonrió viendo el sonrojo de Eriol y su sonrisa tímida.

-¿Crees que... si le pregunto, tú sabes... ella aceptara?

-Pues... yo pienso que sí, no tiene compromisos y tú eres el único del que he oído que se le hace guapo.

Eriol sonrió aun más.

-Sakura –se detuvo- ¿me ayudarías?

-¿Cómo? –pregunto deteniéndose frente a él.

-Es difícil encontrarla sola, tú sabes y yo... bueno nunca le he dicho a una chica...

-¡Claro! –sonrió- ¡Cuando quieras!

-Bien, gracias –sonrió feliz-. Le quiero decir mañana... después de clases.

-Esta bien.

Eriol sonrió y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de calle. Se despidió y se fue corriendo con la esperanza de que mañana ¡sería novio de Tomoyo!

-¿Adónde vamos? –pregunto Tomoyo nerviosa a su lado.

-A donde tú quieras –dijo Touya buscando su mano, al encontrarla la tomo con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos con los suaves de ella.

Tomoyo se estremeció feliz y nerviosa y lo miro.

-Vamos a comer, yo invito.

-Eso no –sonrió Touya-, yo pago.

Tomoyo apretó su mano y Touya bajo la vista, la chica se puso de puntitas y lo beso repentinamente, el chico se agacho un poco y respondió con gusto a los suaves labios de su ahora novia.

-Mejor cada quién lo suyo –sonrió Tomoyo finalizando el beso.

Touya sonrió dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz- Eres imposible.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno, bueno como ya verán en el siguiente capitulo va a estar bueno. Es mi tercer fanfic de Sakura jejeje y bueno va a tener varias parejas como ya vieron y creo que el título dice mucho. Este fanfic tendrá una clasificación PG-13 o para mayores de 13 años porque tal vez tenga algunas escenas medio fuertes, no de sexo, pero algunas cosas que no es bueno que lean jejeje. Espero que les guste y déjenme comentarios.

AiOs!****


	2. Capitulo 2

****

****

****

**JUGANDO AL AMOR**

Por KiMi10

****

****

_Capitulo 2_

La clase finalizó y todos los alumnos salieron disparados al pasillo, Tomoyo miro al profesor y sonrió, se levanto y empezó a guardar sus cosas con lentitud.

Erial la miraba mientras guardaba sus cosas, estaba muy nervioso, Sakura se fue dejándolos solos en el salón, aunque aun estaba el maestro.

-Eh… Tomoyo –Eriol se acomodo la mochila y los lentes.

-Ah, Eriol, ¿qué sucede? –Tomoyo le sonrió también subiéndose la mochila al hombro.

Eriol intentó no sonrojarse pero era inevitable- Bueno… el profesor de… música llegara tarde y pensaba en platicar por mientras… tú y yo…

-¿Estas bien? Estas temblando –dijo preocupada.

-¡Sí! Excelente, pero dime…

-Pues… claro, pero quiero hablar con el profesor Kinomoto –dijo apuntando hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar.

-Ah… claro, yo te esperare afuera ¿sí?

-Claro, nos vemos –sonrió viéndolo irse.

Se giro al ver que Eriol corría la puerta y miro a su novio organizando unos papeles.

-¿Ocupado? –pregunto apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Un poco –sonrió-. ¿De qué quiere hablar contigo Hiragisawa? –pregunto mirándola algo enojado.

-No sé –dijo dejando la mochila en el suelo.- Lo note nervioso, espero que no sea una mala noticia –dijo poniéndose detrás de Touya.

-Yo sólo espero que no quiera nada contigo –dijo molesto quitándose los lentes-, me pondré ¡¡muy celoso!!

-Sabes que sólo te quiero a ti –dijo empezando a masajearle los hombros.

Touya se relajo un poco haciendo la cabeza para atrás, viendo la dulce sonrisa de Tomoyo.

-Quiero hablar contigo esta tarde ¿puedes?

-Sí, después de música –sonrió masajeándolo cada vez más intenso-. ¿Me das un beso?

-¿Uno? –Pregunto sonriendo- Mejor dos.

-Los que quieras –sonrió agachándose.

Se sentía extremadamente rico besar así, Tomoyo rodeo el cuello de Touya con sus manos e intento no pegarle a la nariz con su barbilla, besarse así significaba menos narices estorbosas.

-Me encantas… -susurro Touya al finalizar.

Tomoyo sonrió sonrojada y acaricio las mejillas del chico con dulzura antes de ponerse al lado del escritorio.

-¿Cuándo le diremos a Sakura? –pregunto mordiéndose los labios.

-De eso quiero hablar hoy –dijo suspirando mientras hacia a un lado un mazo de papeles.

Tomoyo se acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja y se sentó en el escritorio de lado.

-Creo que Hiragisawa te sigue esperando –dijo Touya molesto volviéndose a poner los lentes.

-Sí y me toca clase de música –dijo aburrida.- Creo que ya me voy.

-Esta bien, nos vemos fuera de la escuela, donde siempre ¿si?

-Claro –dijo Tomoyo agachándose para recoger su mochila.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y entro la profesora de Literatura.

-Profesor Kinomoto –dijo con una jarra de café en la mano y una taza en la otra-, no pensé que estuviera ocupado.

-Ah no… la señorita Daidouji ya se iba –dijo quitándose de nuevo los lentes-. ¿Qué ocurre Tamaki?

-Bueno sólo pensaba charlar un poco mientras nos tomábamos una taza de café –dijo levantando la jarra.

-Justo quería ir a servirme –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Este… ya me voy, profesor –dijo Tomoyo mirando a Touya y la profesora con tristeza.

-Claro, te veré mañana –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Con permiso –dijo asintiendo y saliendo de ahí.

Al cerrar Tomoyo se sintió muy mal. "Él quiere una mujer de verdad… no una niña como yo" Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos rápidamente y continuo caminando pensando en que tal vez para Touya ella era un simple capricho o juego.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Eriol al ponerse a un lado de ella.

-¿Eh? –pregunto levantando la vista.

A Eriol casi se le rompe el corazón al verla llorando- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?

-Nada… vamos a la clase ¿si? –pregunto caminando lentamente.

-Aun no empieza, el profesor llegara tarde ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah sí… tú querías hablar ¿no? –pregunto desanimada.

-Sí –dijo nervioso-. Pero dime qué tienes, por favor.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, pero Eriol la detuvo rápidamente.

-No te preocupes… no es nada, son… mis calificaciones –mintió sin mirarlo.

-No puede ser, eres una estudiante ejemplar, siempre has ido excelente. Por favor, me rompes el corazón –dijo levantándole la cabeza con un dedo.

Tomoyo lo miro por un segundo y por instinto lo abrazo, primero apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y después abrazándolo por la espalda.

-El chico que me gusta… creo que se avergüenza de mí… él tiene amigas de su edad y yo soy menor que él.

Tomoyo empezó a llorar, Eriol la abrazó nervioso pero muy dolido por lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

-Creo que no soy lo suficiente para él ¿verdad? No soy atractiva, ni bonita para un hombre como él –dijo mirando a Eriol.

Eriol se sintió muy mal, sus ojos que eran tan dulces y llenos de vida ahora se veían tristes. Le acaricio la mejilla y le hizo a un lado el cabello.

-Para mí eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo… -susurro hipnotizado por sus ojos-, sería muy estúpido el chico que te dejara por otra y peor que se avergüence de ti.

Tomoyo observo una mirada anhelante en los ojos del inglés y se sintió indefensa por aquellas palabras. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Tomoyo… yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te vi… me duele mucho verte llorar…

Tomoyo se estremeció al oír eso. Eriol estaba muy nervioso pero se veía calmado y preocupado a la vez. Se separó de él entendiendo todo perfectamente.

-Eriol… no sabía que t

Eriol le puso un dedo entre los labios.

-Shhh… -susurro suavemente.

Tomoyo se sonrojo aun más, el dedo de Eriol tocaba sus labios y se estaba sintiendo extraña… Eriol se estaba viendo muy atractivo… "¡Pero qué dices! ¡¡Tú tienes novio!!"

-Sabiendo que quieres a alguien más, no puedo insistir en que me quieras, pensaba en pedirte que fueras mi novia –dijo con tristeza.- Aun así sabes que cuentas conmigo y si el chico ese se esta burlando de ti, dime quien es para romperle la cara ¿si? –Eriol sonrió quitándole una lágrima a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo asintió confundida. Viendo la triste sonrisa de Eriol.

-Voy a ver si ya llego el profesor ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto haciéndose a un lado.

-Espera…

Tomoyo dio un paso al frente pero Eriol empezó a bajar con rapidez las escaleras.

Tomoyo seguía un poco confundida, en la clase de música intentó hablar con Eriol pero él se la paso hablando con sus amigos.

A la mitad de la clase llegó Touya.

-¿Sí, profesor Kinomoto? –pregunto el profesor de música.

-¿Me permite a la señorita Daidouji? –pregunto apuntándole.

El profesor la miro y asintió.

Tomoyo frunció el cejo y se puso de pie.

-Con sus cosas –dijo Touya apuntando su mochila.- Esto tomara algo de tiempo.

-Claro, señorita, puede retirarse.

Tomoyo tomó sus cosas y guardo los instrumentos. Salió esperando una explicación.

-Lo siento, esto no volverá a pasar –dijo Touya ayudándole con sus cosas.- Recordé que Sakura sale a la misma hora que tú y quiero tiempo para hablar.

Tomoyo no quiso ser abrazada por él, aun se sentía muy mal.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto muy seria –dijo abriéndole la puerta a Tomoyo.

Ella se subió al carro y se puso el cinturón sin responderle.

Touya cerró la puerta algo preocupado ¿estará enojada?

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Hice algo malo?

Tomoyo seguía cruzada de brazos mirando hacia el frente.

Touya continúo manejando molestándose por la actitud de su novia.

-Dime qué tienes… ¿estas enojada conmigo? –pregunto poniendo la direccional.

Touya se molesto tanto que casi choca contra otro carro. Se detuvo enojado enfrente de una tienda.

-¡Tomoyo, te suplico que me digas que tienes! –se quito el cinturón y la miro enojado.

-Lo que tengo es que tu amiguita la profesora de Literatura es más atractiva que yo y por eso me corriste ¡para quedarte sola con ella! Y sé que no tengo grandes senos ni largas piernas y que no soy tan atractiva como ella… porque apenas tengo 15 años y no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti.

Touya frunció el cejo, razonando lo que Tomoyo había dicho este empezó a reír.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! –pregunto Tomoyo enojándose.

-Haber tú piensas que a mí me gusta tu profesora –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Sí! –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué no eres atractiva?

-¿A qué quieres llegar? –pregunto Tomoyo sin mirarlo, muy indignada por la risa de Touya.

-Mi amor, es tonto lo que dices. Yo te amo por quién eres no porque la profesora sea así significa que me gusta. Ella es una buena amiga mía y siempre tomamos café en las tardes y a mí no me importa que no tengas un gran busto ni largas piernas –sonrió como si fuera un buen chiste- te quiero por lo que hay aquí –apunto a su corazón –y aquí –apunto a su cabeza.

-¿Entonces porque dijiste que ya me iba y ni siquiera te despediste de mí? –pregunto poniendo cara de puchero.

-De eso quiero hablar. Mira, ante todos tú y yo somos alumno y maestro ¿si? Podemos ser amigos, platicar y todo pero… por ética esta prohibido salir con los alumnos… es decir, lo que hacemos es ilegal por así decirlo.

-Sí, eso lo sé –dijo con tristeza.

-Por eso, en la escuela hay que fingir que somos buenos amigos, si te daba un beso delante de la profesora ella me hubiera acusado, sé que es una buena amiga pero por esto es por ética, todos estamos ligados en esto ¿entiendes? Yo también me moría por darte un beso y presentarte ante Tamaki; decirle lo maravillosa que eres y lo mucho que me gustas y te quiero – Tomoyo se sonrojo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Me sentí muy mal, pensé que te avergonzabas de mí y que pensabas que no era muy atractiva.

-Jamás me avergonzaría de ti, eres bellísima y claro que eres atractiva –sonrió tomándole la barbilla.- Por lo menos a mí me vuelves loco.

Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo notablemente, se acerco a él y le dio un beso muy suave. Se separo y sonrió feliz de ver que para él lo importante no era el físico, sino ella.

-Más bien la que se debería avergonzar eres tú –dijo Touya volviéndose a poner el cinturón.- Tú novio tiene casi 21, ya esta perdiendo su atractivo y pronto será calvo y un gordo barrigón –dijo mirando por el espejo.

-Jajaja hablas como si estuvieras viejito, dicen que los hombres mayores son más sexys –dijo Tomoyo con voz sensual.

-¿Pues tú que opinas?

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque es mayor para mí jejeje.

-Entonces estoy viejo para ti ¿eh? –pregunto deslizando su mano y empezándole a hacer cosquillas mientras manejaba.

-Jajaja no, déjame jajaja ¡no estas viejo! Jajaja Eres todo un jovencito –sonrió aliviada de que Touya dejara de hacerle cosquillas.

-Más te vale –rió contento.

-Aunque no serás calvo ni panzón ¿verdad? –pregunto preocupada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

-Lo vas a marear, Sakura –dijo Shaoran con sorna.

-¡Es que me muero por saber! –sonrió contenta.

-Ella esta enamorada de otra persona –dijo dejando su mochila en la banca muy triste y decepcionado.

-¿De quién? Yo no sabía.

-No le pregunte, creo que se enteró de que él no la encuentra atractiva o algo así, estaba muy triste.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Eriol muy preocupada y extrañada.

-Tomoyo no me ha contado nada de eso, tal vez no sean novios e intenten andar pero si Tomoyo se entero de eso tienes oportunidad.

-No quiero confundirla –dijo lastimado.- Aunque sí le dije que estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Se lo dijiste? –pregunto Shaoran sorprendido.- ¿Y cómo lo tomo?

-Pues me quería decir algo pero la interrumpí, creo que se sorprendió mucho. Me siento como un idiota.

-No debes sentirte así –dijo Sakura dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Hablare con ella hoy –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No es necesario, Sakura, gracias. Creo que ya me voy, nos vemos.

Sakura y Shaoran lo vieron irse muy triste.

-¿Quién será el que anda con Tomoyo? –Pregunto Shaoran con el cejo fruncido.- Yo no la he visto con nadie.

-Yo tampoco –dijo extrañada.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Uy! Le rompí el corazón a Eriol, lo siento mi amor L así es la historia jejeje. Bueno, quiero disculparme, me tarde mucho en continuar y es que tengo otros proyectos jejeje que algunos son fanfictions y otros son historias originales creadas por mí, si quieren más datos ahí me preguntan jejeje. Mmm… quiero agradecer a todos por dejarme comentarios, aunque fue el primer capitulo recibí muchos y espero lo mismo con este jejeje. Aunque espero que este supere un poco las expectativas del otro y que satisfaga al lector!! Y como es de costumbre dejo en suspenso jajaja, es que así mantienes enganchado a los lectores jejeje!! Espero que esto recompense el tiempo de espera, nos vemos! Esperen el siguiente cap.!!

AiOs!


	3. Capitulo 3

****

**JUGANDO AL AMOR**

Por KiMi10

****

_Capitulo 3_

Le tomó la cara y rozó sus labios con suavidad. Sintió el nerviosismo de la chica, nada nuevo para él porque sabía que la ponía nerviosa, y eso le agradaba. Tomó su frágil cuello y bajó con lentitud hasta su pequeña cintura, la respiración de ella se aceleró y procuro separarse un poco para dejarla respirar, abrió los labios y se pasó a su mejilla. Oyendo el suspiro de Tomoyo volvió a sus labios, sediento de su boca, le fascinaban sus suaves y carnosos labios, los podía manejar a su antojo y saborearlos con lentitud…

Se acercó más a ella y la jaló con algo de fuerza, intentando sentarla en sus piernas, pero ella se opuso, se separó muy sonrojada y se notaba notablemente avergonzada.

-No hagas eso, ¿si? –acomodó su falda y se colocó unos mechones detrás de la oreja.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ponernos cómodos. –Se lamió los labios y miró lo nerviosa que estaba.- ¿Estás bien? No fue para tanto.

-Es que… estamos en tu casa y se ve mal… si llegará Sakura y nos viera así… no quiero ni pensarlo –lo miró muy nerviosa y agachó la cabeza.

-Sakura llega tarde hoy, te lo dije. Además ella te llamó ¿no?

-Sí, pero… me da miedo que nos descubra, no sé cómo ira a reaccionar. Touya esto es muy arriesgado, es mejor en otro lado…

-Esta es tu casa y me siento más cómodo aquí… además, creo que ya es tiempo de decirle a Sakura, supongo que puede guardar un secreto ¿no?

-¡No! –dijo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no? –Touya se vio algo molesto.

-Porque… Sakura es mi mejor amiga y yo ando con su hermano… además eres nuestro maestro… ella no lo aceptara.

-Si yo acepté su relación con ese mocoso inmaduro ella debe aceptar lo nuestro, no veo porque no –frunció el cejo.

-Es que no entiendes… ya sé de qué me quiere hablar. Touya, recuerdas la vez que me enoje contigo… el segundo día de andar.

Se giró y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sí, ¿qué paso ese día? –Touya también se giró un poco, acomodando su brazo en el respaldo y alcanzando el rizado cabello de Tomoyo y empezándolo a acariciar.

-Bueno… -miró la mano de Touya y bajo la mirada.- Ese día, Eriol… me dijo que estaba enamorado de m

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¡Perfectamente veo como ese… maldito y estúpido chiquillo te ve todos los días!! Pero deja que le ponga las manos encima…

-¡Touya! –Tomoyo se asustó un poco de ver su mirada de enojo.- Ese no es el punto, yo le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más… y estoy segura que se lo dijo a Sakura y ella me querrá preguntar, en especial porque lo ha estado insinuando estas semanas y… si le digo que eres tú siento que se lo dirá a Eriol y… no es un mal chico pero, le romperá más el corazón y no quiero…

-Entiendo, pero no intentó nada ¿verdad? De todas formas le pondré las manos encima, lo cambiare de lugar o algo así.

-Se verá muy sospechoso ¿no crees? –Pensó entrelazando sus manos con nerviosismo.

-No me importa, no quiero que alguien te quiera más que yo.

-Sakura tenía razón, eres un celoso –sonrió mirando sus manos.

-¡No lo soy! Sólo me aseguro… sólo eso. –Se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.- Voy a hacer la comida de una vez, si quieres quédate aquí, en la cocina hace mucho calor.

-No, yo te acompaño –dijo imitándolo.- Te ayudare a cocinar, no quiero ser carga.

-No lo eres –frunció el cejo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Claro, aunque no sé a qué horas vaya a llegar –subió un escalón.

-Bueno, mejor no le preguntes, va a saber que te lo pedí. No quiero andarle rogando –dijo con pesimismo subiéndose más la mochila.

-¡Tú no le andas rogando! Además soy su mejor amiga y tengo que saberlo –le guió un ojo y se despidió con la mano.

-Como quieras, hasta mañana, Sakura.

-Adiós.

Emocionada subió los escalones y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas las llaves.

-Espera… oí ruidos…

Tomoyo intentaba separarlo pero la tenía acorralada en la esquina besándola como loco. Se puso más nerviosa cuando aferró sus manos a su cintura y la quiso cargar.

-Touya… no…

Con poco esfuerzo la subió al esquinero y metió sus manos en su blusa besándola con más fervor.

-¿Dónde diablos estarán esas llaves?

Quito unos libros y por fin lo encontró. Metió la llave en la ranura y giró empujándola.

-¡Ya llegue, hermano!

Dejó su mochila y los zapatos, sustituyéndolos por unas cómodas sandalias. Empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo se giró asustada y le sonrió.

-No grites así, me asustaste –caminó hacia su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Llegue antes, me desocupe rápido.

-Ah, lo siento, me quedé esperando a Shaoran y por eso me tarde más –sonrió sentándose en la mesa.- Debió ser aburrido estar con mi hermano ¿no? Te hubieras ido a mi cuarto.

-No, platicamos un poco –miro nerviosa a Touya.- Le estaba diciendo que era más económico hacer la salsa que comprarla, bueno para mí.

-Claro que no, es mejor comprarla –dijo revolviendo.

-Déjalo, es inútil pelear con él –suspiró poniéndose de pie.- Pondré la mesa.

-¡Vaya, monstruo, hasta que piensas en algo bueno!

-¡QUE! Pensé que ya no me dirías así.

-¿Cuándo?

Tomoyo sólo reía por aquella cómica situación, deseando que no se acabara la comida para no hablar con Sakura.

La mesa se puso y ya estaban empezando a comer.

-¿Entonces ya no habrá equipo de fútbol? –preguntó llevándose a la boca un pedazo de carne.

-No, no se completó el equipo desde que el profesor Whong se fue, Shaoran esta muy enojado.

-Qué mal.

Se quedó viendo su comida sintiendo la mirada de su novio, qué nervios tenerlo enfrente junto con su hermana, ¡su mejor amiga! Se llevó el vaso a la boca y sintió un escalofrío en su pierna. Miró a su novio y este le sonreía de forma picara. Le estaba acariciando la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza con nerviosismo y este pico la pasta y empezó a enroscarla.

-¿Y qué paso con el grupo de música? Me dijo Eriol que este año tal vez no haya concierto.

Touya empezó a toser con oír el nombre de Eriol.

-No lo sé, no hemos ensayado canto, pura flauta y piano –dijo Tomoyo nerviosa haciendo sus piernas para atrás.

-Qué lastima, cantas muy bien. Hay que insistirle ¿no crees? –Sakura la miro mascando la pasta.

-Pues ya queda poco tiempo… estamos en Marzo ¿no? No alcanzaremos a ensayar lo suficiente… pero si me gustaría –sonrió a su amiga.

Se quedaron callados y Touya volvió a empezar a acariciarla. Tomoyo estaba más que nerviosa, el pánico la invadía… si Sakura viese no quería ni pensarlo, le negó con la cabeza e incluso terminó rápido su plato para levantarse.

-¿Segura que no quieres más? –preguntaba Sakura también poniéndose de pie.

-No, estoy satisfecha –dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.- Provecho.

-Gracias –dijeron los Kinomoto.

-Si quieren yo lavare los platos y los sartenes –se ofreció dejando su plato y buscando el jabón.

-Claro que no, Tomoyo, eres la invitada.

-Deja ahí, Daidouji –dijo repentinamente Touya poniéndose de pie.- Le tocan a Sakura.

Sakura casi se cae al suelo con una gran gota en la sien.

-Pensé que te ibas a ofrecer, hermano…

-Pues yo le ayudare a Sakura –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si es así yo lavaré mi plato.

Sakura se le quedó viendo y ese deletreo con sus labios "no seas grosera".

-Tomoyo mejor espérame en el cuarto, si quieres llévate dos pudines –sonrió haciéndola a un lado.

-Pero… quiero ayudar.

-Puedes… limpiar mi cuarto, esta muy sucio –enfatizo demasiado la oración que Tomoyo entendió perfectamente.

-Bueno, te espero allá.

Tomoyo se secó las manos y paso junto a Touya sin mirarlo, estaba muy enojada.

Empezó a subir las escaleras y oyó que tiempo después él la imitó.

-Eh, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto y lo ignoró.

-¡Tomoyo! Ven.

Caminó hacia ella y le cerró la puerta con agilidad.

-Déjame, voy a entrar.

-Perdón ¿sí? No me resistí.

-Estábamos enfrente de Sakura, ¡yo estaba a su lado! ¡Y tú acariciándome la pierna! Yo soy la que le va a decir ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpas.

Quitó la mano de Touya y entró al cuarto, cerrándola rápidamente.

Touya suspiró resignado, realmente se había comportado como un cretino.

"Es que tiene 15 años, idiota" Pensó molestó.

-¡Pudín! ¡Sí!

-Sakura me engañó –dijo viendo el cuarto limpio de Sakura.

Se sentó algo dolida por lo que pasó, le incómodo mucho el pie de él acariciándole las piernas… no le había gustado para nada, y sobretodo cuando la subió al esquinero. "Es que tiene 20 años" Pensó muy dolida. "Él piensa en otras cosas más serias… tal vez quiera tener sexo y yo no quiero, no estoy lista" Se sentó en la cama y le dieron ganas de llorar, quería decirle a su amiga que andaba con su hermano pero… es cierto, él es mayor que ella, ¡su maestro! Y sonaría muy mal. Pero en cambio decirle que era el hombre más tierno sin decir su nombre, sólo describirle lo maravilloso que era sonaba mejor pero de seguro preguntaría el nombre.

"¿Y si le digo que no tengo novio…?"

"Me preguntara de quién estoy enamorada entonces"

Miles de cosas se le pusieron en la mente que paso el tiempo y Sakura llegó algo exhausta.

-Por fin termine –sonrió dejándose caer en la cama.- Qué flojera, lo bueno es que mañana es fin de semana.

-Sí –sonrió nerviosa.- ¿De qué me querías hablar?

-¡Ah! Es cierto, Kero… déjanos solas ¿sí?

-¿A dónde quieres que me vaya? –preguntó molestó devorándose el pudín.

-No lo sé, al cuarto de mi papá.

Que Sakura sacara a Kero es que era algo muy serio, pensó Tomoyo.

-De qué quieres hablar –preguntó nerviosa.

-No me has dicho porque le diste el no a Eriol –se acomodó sentándose.

-Si te dije… a mí me gusta alguien más que no te puedo decir –le dio la espalda y se apoyo en la pared.

-¿Por qué? Somos las mejores amigas, yo te digo todo… andale, Eriol me preocupa.

-¿Se lo vas a decir, verdad? –la miro entre enojada e inocente.

-No si me lo pides y tienes buenas razones –sonrió poniéndose a su lado y apoyándose en una almohada.

-Bueno… -se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Sí?

Tomoyo se miró los dedos y vio como se mayugaba el cuero del lado de las uñas. "Touya esta de acuerdo con que le diga" Pensó nerviosa.

-Me gusta… mmm… tu…

De repente abrieron la puerta y se asomó la cabeza de Touya.

-Sakura voy a ir con Yukito, llegare algo tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, hermano.

-Daidouji te hablan por teléfono.

-No sonó el teléfono –dijo Sakura extrañada.

-Vaya, el monstruo en vez de evolucionar se quedó atascado…

-¡Mira, hermano!

Tomoyo salió de la habitación entre nerviosa y resignada. Touya cerró la puerta dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

-No me están hablando ¿verdad?

-No –dijo jalándola a su habitación.

-No quiero hablar –dijo dolida.- Le voy a decir a Sakura… sé que puedo confiar en ella.

-Como quieras pero quiero hablar contigo… por favor. Déjame disculparme.

-Luego ¿sí? No quiero hablar… por favor, estoy muy enojada por lo que hiciste… -se soltó de él e intento salir de su cuarto pero él se puso enfrente.

-Sólo un minuto.

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y supo que realmente lo estaba lamentando.

-Entiendo que tengas 15 años y no quieras esos… mmm… "contactos", yo soy el aprovechado que lo desea. También no porque no quieras dejare de quererte ¿sí? –Tomoyo asintió acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.- Intentare tocarte en donde tú quieras y me detendré cuando me lo pidas. Escucha, no quiero que te incomode nuestra relación, es lo que menos quiero. Quiero que tengamos buenos ratos y… ver lo que sucede después ¿sí?

Tomoyo asintió un poco más alegre pero aun estaba dolida.

-No me gustó que me subieras al esquinero… y menos que me acariciaras las piernas… me incómodo mucho y si Sakura nos hubiera visto…

-Lo sé, por eso prefiero que se lo digas, aunque si aun así te incómoda tratare de no hacerlo.

-Bien.

Dio un paso hacia delante empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Te vas a ir tarde o no sabes? –preguntó mirándola irse.

-Supongo que tarde –suspiró resignada.

-Bien, nos vemos, yo me voy con Yukito.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y se despidió con la mano.

La habitación volvió al color naranja de antes y Touya se dejó caer en la cama.

-Más vale que me vaya consiguiendo otro trabajo… no creo soportar más estar a escondidas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando, no? Daidouji… ¡no! Ni al caso contigo –botó más la pelota y la lanzó al aro, fallando.

-¿Por qué no? Es linda, además ya te había dicho que me gustaba.

-¡Que te gustaba, no que estabas enamorado de ella! –miró a Touya tirar y él si encestó.

-Eso se dio sólo… te juro que jamás pensé ser su novio ni nada de eso. Pero ese no es el problema.

-¿A no? –Preguntó irónicamente recibiendo el balón.- ¿Cuál es? ¿No es virgen?

-Claro que no, ni siquiera le he preguntado y lo dudo –dijo como si fuera una broma.- Soy su primer novio y le creo porque se pone muy nerviosa.

-¡Ay por Dios! Tienes 20 años, eres experto en la materia y por supuesto que esta nerviosa de estar con alguien mayor –sonrió con sarcasmo.- Pero no me cambies el tema, según tú cuál es el problema –tiró y esta vez si encestó.

-El problema es que mi hermana tal vez ya lo sabe, porque dijo Tomoyo que se lo iba a decir y que tiene un pretendiente, de su edad.

-¿Tienes rivales Touya? –Preguntó sarcástico. Empezó a reír y tiró de nuevo encestando.

-Cállate –sonrió con pesimismo.- No es que le tema al chico… para nada, sino que… es amigo de mi hermana y… algo me dice que querrá ayudarle.

-¿Me estas diciendo que piensas que Sakura te va a quitar a tu novia que es su mejor amiga y se la va a dar a su amigo?

-Sakura se puede poner de lado de su amigo… o no sé, son suposiciones –tiró de nuevo y encestó.

-Sólo admite que estas celoso, no digas ridiculeces, Sakura jamás te haría eso y Daidouji… deberías presentarla –sonrió con picardía.

-Lo haré, pero lleva pareja…

-¡Oh! A donde me vas a llevar, Kinomoto –imitó a las chicas de la universidad que andaban tras su amigo.

-Cállate –rió pegándole con el balón.- Te llevare al cine, princesita.

-¿Y desde cuando son? –preguntó Sakura algo impresionada.

-Ya van a ser tres semanas –dijo evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-Pero por qué, es decir, nunca me lo habías dicho… Touya no –dijo horrorizada.- Es más, porque pensé que te gustaba Eriol le dije que te confesara su amor.

-¿Tú fuiste? – casi se cae horrorizada.

-Sí… es que… son una linda pareja. Pero, ¿Touya y tú?

-Sí ¿qué tiene? Él me quiere y yo a él –dijo nerviosa.- No estás en contra o algo.

Tomoyo la miró y vio lo sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Eriol esta muy ilusionado contigo… -susurró mirando por la ventana.

-Lo sé, nunca quise eso… él es un buen chico y lo apreció pero…

-Tomoyo deja a mi hermano, él no te merece –dijo con el cejo fruncido.- Él es mayor que tú y se puede aprovechar.

-Ya hablamos de eso y él me respeta, no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, pensé que me apoyarías.

-Es que es mi hermano y se de lo que es capaz, digo, es un buen chico también y es guapo pero… es que no te imaginó con él… no se parecen en nada… son totalmente opuestos.

-Tú y Shaoran también –dijo riendo.

-Sí –sonrió débilmente.- Pero… él es de mi edad. Pero bueno si te hace feliz, me hace también a mí.

-Gracias Sakura –la abrazó con fuerza.

-S

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Hoa! No sé que decir jejeje dejen reviews… bye! :P


	4. Capitulo 4

**JUGANDO AL AMOR**

_Por KiMi10_

**Capitulo 4**

¡Es una niña, por el amor de Dios! Es de mi edad, te exijo que termines con ella.

¿Y crees que lo haré? Estás loca, no tiene nada de malo que ande con ella, tú eres la que debería dejar a ese mocoso inmaduro.

-Mi relación con Shaoran no tiene nada que ver con esto, él es de mi edad. Se lo diré a pap�, Touya.

¡Díselo! Te apuesto a que me apoyará. Además mi papá anduvo con mamá cuando él era maestro y ella estudiante, el mismo caso. Y en lo del mocoso, es el mismo caso, yo no quiero que andes con él, tú no quieres que ande con ella, aquí no metas la edad que estabas enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

-Fue amor platónico, por Dios, no digas tonterías. Y no me obligues a tomar decisiones más severas ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que la dejes, tienes 20 años y ella 15 ¿cómo crees que sonará ante todos? Su madre podría colgar a mamá y sabes que tiene dinero¡podrías acabar en la cárcel! Y lo de mamá y papá fue diferente.

-No digas estupideces, fue lo mismo y no tiene nada de malo que ande con una menor de edad, no tendré relaciones con ella si es lo que te preocupa, no son mis intenciones.

¡Me alegra saberlo! –dijo sonrojada pero aun furiosa.- Pero hazlo por ella, porque la amas, déjala ir.

¡Pero ella no me quiere dejar ni yo a ella! Y ya estoy harto de darle vueltas al asunto, buenas noches.

-Touya¡Touya! No me dejes hablando¡Touya! –Su hermano empezó a subir las escaleras y se oyó un portazo.- Ella tenía dieciséis y él veinte, es una tontería que se compare.

Al día siguiente, Touya y Sakura se evitaron la mirada, Sakura se fue en patines a la escuela, hace mucho que no lo hacia, y Touya en auto. En las clases Sakura le gruñía y Touya le ponía "peros" a todo lo que hacia y le hacía ver errores mínimos. Se notaba la tensión entre ambos. Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran veían las escenas con algo de sorpresa, es decir, que Sakura y Touya se destetaran no era raro verlo, pero en su casa, en la escuela era una relación totalmente diferente; ejemplarmente alumno y maestro.

También la relación de Sakura y Tomoyo cambió un poco, Sakura le insinuaba cosas delante de Eriol como "mejor cada quien con los de su edad" y cosas parecidas. Tomoyo se empezó a sentir muy culpable aquella mañana, sabía que el enojo de su amiga era por aquella relación; la relación que la hacía feliz. Incluso le estaba dando culpa irse a revisar la tarea con el maestro, por supuesto que no intentaban nada enfrente de la clase, sería muy obvio todo. Pero Sakura parecía que quería que todos se dieran cuenta; era una situación muy tensa ahora.

-Sakura, quieres tranquilizarte.

¿Por qué lo dices?

-Has estado viendo con ojos asesinos a Tomoyo y el profesor Kinomoto desde hace cinco minutos, no me digas que piensas que andan –dijo Shaoran con sorna.

-Te diré que si lo creo –se cruzó de brazos.¡Ve como la mira!

Shaoran miró la escena y el profesor ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, Tomoyo estaba jugando con el polvo del pizarrón.

-Sakura, es patético lo que dices, nunca los he visto hablando. –Suspiró con resignación.- Creo que estas siendo muy dura con ella; si Tomoyo no quiere ser novia de Eriol no la podemos obligar, entiéndelo.

¡Claro que puedo! Es mi mejor amiga. ¡Son tal para cual! Sino fuera por el que sobra, mi hermano, estarían juntos.

-Como tú digas –dijo suspirando.

Shaoran se giró y Eriol miraba ceñudo su cuaderno.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Eh?... Nada… sólo estoy pensando. ¿De qué hablaban Sakura y tú?

-Nada, esta media rara. ¿Vamos al centro? Necesito nuevas armas.

-Claro… ¿sin Sakura?

-No creo que quiera, aun así le preguntare. –Se le quedó viendo a su amigo.¿Estas bien?

-No-suspiró largamente- me siento pésimo.

¿Te duele algo?

-No, sólo… no tengo ganas de ver a Tomoyo, eso es todo.

-Mmm… ¿aun no sabes con quien esta saliendo?

-Ni me quiero enterar… le rompería la cara de pura envidia… -acostó su cabeza entre sus brazos.- No puede dejar de gustarme tanto, aunque ya sé que es imposible.

-No lo es, tal vez cambie de opinión, todo puede pasar.

-No quiero más ilusiones, Li, la quiero a ella.

-Bien quiero que guarden sus libros y libretas; prepárense para salir –el profesor Kinomoto se puso de pie y empezó a borrar la pizarra.

Tomoyo caminó hacia su lugar y vio a Eriol platicando con Shaoran, ambos se veían tristes.

¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? –Preguntó sentándose delante de Eriol.- Mañana será fin de semana, estaría bien salir todos juntos ¿no creen? –Sonrió haciendo a un lado su largo cabello.

¡Estaría muy bien! –Gritó Sakura de repente.- Solamente los cuatro.

Sakura puntualizó tanto esas palabras que Tomoyo la miró, frunció el cejo.

¿Qué dicen?

-Por mí esta bien –dijo Shaoran mirando a Tomoyo, esta agacho la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

-No lo sé… últimamente no tengo ganas de salir.

¡Vamos, Eriol! Hace mucho que no salimos.

-Vamos…

Eriol levantó la vista y vio una triste sonrisa en Tomoyo, esta se esforzó en hacerla autentica.

¿A qué hora? –Suspiró el inglés resignado.

¡Sí! Pues a vernos a las dos en la fuente de sodas.

-Ésta bien.

El timbre sonó y todos tomaron sus mochilas para irse a sus casas.

-Buenas tardes, que tengan un buen fin de semana –dijo con alegría Touya a sus estudiantes.

El cuarteto salió, hace mucho que no lo hacían así. Sakura y Shaoran se adelantaron cogidos de la mano, verían el cuadro de anuncios para las fechas de partidos y competiciones.

-Y… ¿cómo vas con esa persona? –dijo el inglés con timidez. Le dolía recordar que ella ya tenía un dueño pero no quería aparentarlo junto a ella.

¿Eh? Pues… bien, no somos nada aun, él no sabe bien lo que siento –mintió para que no preguntara nada íntimo.

-Ya veo…

Se quedaron callados, salieron al patio y Eriol le invitó un helado. Ambos se sentaron en una banca.

-Entonces… sigues sin compromisos –sonaba un poco más contento, aun podría conquistarla.

-Sí… -rió nerviosa. Evito su mirada unos segundos.

¿Entonces podríamos salir un día de estos? Al cine y eso…

¿Como cita? –dijo extrañada y ruborizada.

-Como lo quieras ver.

¡No me digas eso! –Dijo nerviosa.- Pues, no tiene nada de malo ir… como amigos –dijo a lo bajo.

"No creo que Touya me deje, sobretodo porque sabe (o sospecha) que Eriol me quiere…" Pensó chupando su helado.

-Tengo que irme –dijo al terminar su helado un rato después.

¿Te llevó?

-No, gracias, Eriol. Ya has hecho mucho por mí –dijo señalando el palito de helado.

-No fue nada, no vale. Te acompañare.

Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano.

Tomoyo levantó la vista y muy nerviosa la aceptó, debía irse ya.

-En serio, Eriol, yo me iré, de seguro los guardaespaldas me han de estar buscando.

-Pero yo en verdad te quiero acompañar.

Tomoyo suspiró, de seguro Touya se podría furioso si se entera de que un chico que no fuera él la acompañase a su casa. Por lo menos debía llamarle para decirle que no la esperara.

-Déjame llamarle a los guardaespaldas y decirles que no vengan.

-De acuerdo –dijo muy contento.

Marcó rápidamente desde su celular y le dejó un mensaje en su correo de voz; Touya tenía apagado su celular.

¿Nos vamos?

Sakura y Touya no dejaban de pelear, su padre llegaba el próximo domingo, es decir, en dos días, y no parecían muy animados, incluso parecía que se les había borrado de la cabeza. Sus discusiones habían llegado a tal punto de amenazarse. Sonaba como una tontería pero Sakura le había dicho que si no terminaba con Tomoyo lo acusaría con los maestros. Touya le dejó de hablar desde ese momento.

Algo desesperado intento contactar a Tomoyo, afortunadamente ya estaba en su casa.

¿Qué tienes? Te oyes mal.

-Tuve una pelea con Sakura, sigue terca con que terminemos –dijo muy enojado.- Yukito nos invitó al cine mañana ¿quieres ir?

-De eso quería hablarte, hoy quedamos, unos amigos y yo, de ir al cine mañana… pero si quieres puedo ir con ustedes…

¿Quién va a ir al cine contigo?

-Mmm… Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol…

¿Y tú quieres ir? –dijo dudoso.

-Hace mucho que no salgo con mis amigos, pero ya te dije que si tú…

-No, ve. Tienes razón, tú no has salido con tus amigos por mí. Tomoyo…

-Dime…

-Te amo…

Tomoyo sonrió sonrojándose.- Yo también te amo.

-No quiero que nos separen… pero me temo que tendremos que ocultarnos más.

¿De qué hablas?

-Sakura le dirá a los maestros lo nuestro.

¡QUE¡Pero por qué!

-No quiere que andemos, no sé en qué le afecta.

-Pero… ¡no puede ser¿Por qué? Yo hablare con ella, mira no creo que lo haya dicho en serio, debo admitir que últimamente se ha puesto pesadita conmigo pero entiendo que tal vez este celosa de ti o que no le gusta ver a uno de sus mejores amigos triste, yo le aclarare las cosas.

-No escucha y… tú sabes que no me quiero separar de ti.

-Yo tampoco de ti, Touya. No te preocupes, hablare con ella mañana.

Caminaban todos juntos hablando animadamente de los próximos partidos de soccer que habría la siguiente semana. Tomoyo estaba algo distraída, miraba a Sakura intentando agarrarla desprevenida en una conversación de hombres, pero simplemente Sakura se metía en cualquier platica que hubiera.

¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Eriol sonriéndole con amabilidad, atrasándose para seguir el lento paso de Tomoyo.

-Eh… sí –fingió una sonrisa.- Sólo que no sé mucho de fútbol.

-Te podría enseñar, es sencillo.

-Gracias, pero no me atrae mucho la atención –dijo agachando la cabeza, viendo sus pies andar.

¿Qué te gusta? –preguntó interesado.

-Pues… la fotografía, el cine, el diseño, cosas así –dijo haciendo varios mechones hacia atrás.

-Suena interesante; me gusta mucho el cine.

Tomoyo sonrió para después desvanecer su sonrisa. Eriol le siguió comentando algunas cosas que sabía sobre la fotografía que Tomoyo escuchaba ligeramente respondiendo "aja" o "oh sí" muy distraídamente. No quería lastimar a Eriol más de lo que lo hacia día con día, pero no sabía como decirle específicamente que no tenía oportunidades con ella, ninguna.

Llegaron a la cafetería del cine, eligieron una película que empezaba en exactamente una hora, se sentaron y pidieron capuchinos.

Tomoyo aprovechó el momento en que Sakura se levantó para ir al baño.

-Quiero hablar contigo –le susurró al oído antes de llegar al baño.

-Si es sobre Touya, todo ese asunto me trae sin cuidado.

-Pues es sobre él y yo –dijo entrando al tocador.

-Tomoyo tienes que estar bromeando, no te puede gustar mi hermano, él es enfadoso, sangre de mi sangre, mayor que tú. Lo quiero mucho pero te soy sincera: **no es para ti. **–Sakura sacó brillo labial de su bolso y con cuidado resbaló el líquido por sus labios.

-Pensé que eras mi amiga –dijo Tomoyo con tristeza.- Es el hombre que yo quiero, es un buen chico y te juro que no me hará daño.

-Es que Tomoyo no… Mira, Eriol…

¡Saca a Eriol del tema de una buena vez! Desde antes de enamorarme de Touya ya lo había rechazado a él¡entiéndelo! Y si así va a ser de ahora en adelante dime para dejar hasta aquí nuestra relación.

-Tomoyo, no bromees, no voy a tirar tu amistad por mi hermano, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Touya no te conviene.

Tomoyo la miró por primera vez en su vida con algo de odio y coraje¡porque diablos no se le metía en la cabeza que realmente lo amaba!

-Sólo quiero que me prometas que ya no lo vas a amenazar de nuevo, quiero que lo dejes en paz.

Sakura se giró por el tono de voz amenazador de Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo, lo dejare en paz.

-Bien, permiso –dijo Tomoyo molesta y salió del tocador.

-Tomoyo, espera –dijo Sakura corriendo a la puerta y tomándole el brazo.- No te enojes, lo lamento ¿si? Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento de que tú y mi hermano anden. –Miró a Tomoyo no muy convencida y respiro hondo antes de decir lo siguiente:

-Esta bien, no le diré a nadie y dejare de molestarlos, pero quiero que me demuestren realmente que esto es serio, si lo es; para estar segura.

Tomoyo asintió.

-No quiero darle más alas a Eriol, así que necesito que me ayudes.

-Ésta bien, le presentare a alguien.

Tomoyo sonrió contenta.

-Gracias.

-Aun así me tienes sin cuidado¿no te ha hecho nada malo o si?

-Que no –rió Tomoyo saliendo del tocador.

Touya estaba algo inseguro. Tal vez era verdad, Tomoyo y él no podían ser nada por la edad, ella era muy pequeña para tomar grandes decisiones. ¿Qué pasaría si Touya decidiera casarse? No quería forzarla a nada.

La única forma de que estuvieran juntos y que nadie dudara sería que o él o ella estuvieran con otra persona, pero Touya sabía que no iba a soportar verla con otro hombre, y que Tomoyo se iba a sentir insegura con una rival enfrente. A la vez, Touya sentía que estaba jugando al amor. A veces sentía que su relación no era real, todo era un secreto del que no podía asegurar a nadie puesto que ahora solo cuatro personas, contándolo a él, lo saben.

Le dio tantas vueltas al asunto que se olvido que estaba revisando calificaciones. Había sacado mal las cuentas y puesto miles de ochos y sietes en las calificaciones de todos. Empezó a corregir todo y se quedó al final con la tarea de Hiragisawa.

No sabía por qué le daba coraje verlo con Tomoyo, no era un rival muy fuerte ante él, sólo un chico algo atractivo e inteligente y que, miles de veces, Tomoyo le había asegurado, no eran nada más que amigos. Siempre se fija en él en las clases y eso, y aun así no le tiene nada de confianza…

**-**Tomoyo, sé que estas fastidiada con esto… pero te lo preguntare una vez más y será la última –dijo Eriol algo nervioso viendo la cara distraída de Tomoyo beber su capuchino.¿Q… q… quieres… ser mi novia?

Tomoyo estaba tan distraída que no había escuchado nada, frunció el cejo al fijarse en Eriol y vio su cara nerviosa como esperando algo.

-Disculpa, no te oí¿qué me dijiste? –dijo sonriendo apenada.

-Mmm… nada, olvídalo… faltan cinco minutos… ¿entramos?

-No, dime, en serio¿qué me ibas a decir?

-Nada, en serio –dijo poniéndose de pie.- Se te ve muy lindo el pelo recogido.

-Ah, gracias, es que hace un calor –dijo riendo.

Sakura y Tomoyo se adelantaron para encontrar la sala, mientras que Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron muy atrás.

¿Se lo volviste a decir, verdad?

¿Eh? –Emitió Eriol algo distraído.- Sí, no escuchó, estaba muy distraída.

-Amigo, creo que debes esperar a que ella te mande señales también, que uno solo este enamorado no es suficiente.

-Lo sé –dijo resignado.- Ya no sé que hacer… me esta volviendo loco, no sabes como deseo que ella se fije en mí.

-Te entiendo, me paso con Sakura, me volvía loco y ella no se daba cuenta; si se lo dijiste una vez y no respondió no insistas, quizá ella sola venga a ti.

Eriol suspiró resignado.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_Perdón por la tardanza T-T, pero es q no tenía nada que agregar. Dedico este fic a Wendy y Ceci que según ya están leyendo mis fics (�� hasta ahora eh?) Pero bueno, siempre estarán aquí en , y entren a mi blog malditas! DEJEN REVIEWS! Gracias por leerlo._


	5. Chapter 5

Por falta de inspiración he decido terminar este fic de una vez por todas. Supongamos que todos mueren de repente por una epidemia en Hogwarts ¿ok? El que quiera continuar que me diga ! No hay problema al respecto.

Gracias, KiMi10


End file.
